Aftermath
by Aijou
Summary: How do you return to a place you had outgrown, where you didn't belong anymore? How, exactly, were you supposed to return when, deep down, you knew that there truly wasn't any going back? One shot.


He sat, watching them through binoculars under his baseball cap. The hill was at a dangerous slope, but it allowed him far more viewing access than anything else. And, no, he wasn't a stalker or someone preying on the children. He had been one of them once. Playing on the domed jungle gym, swinging as hard as he could. Higher, higher, higher, then you'd leap off to see who went the farthest.

_Kuninobu..._

It had been one of their favorite games and hang out place. It was where he had learned that Yoshitoki Kuninobu was far beyond his small years. It was where he had gotten a nasty scar on his knee and learned that there were actually people out there who cared. When he, for lack of a better word, had been orphaned by his deceased parents, he had been shoved house to house in search of acceptance. He had gotten nothing from his so-called family.

But, here... these people... Ms. Ryoko Anno, above all of the caretakers... They had watched out for him. Always behind him no matter what. Would they be behind him now that Shuya was a wanted criminal? Would they accept him, no matter if he had killed?

How hard it was to go back to the way things once were, even when the horrors were over. Bloodshed Royale was done and done, never ever again. But, Battle Royale hadn't even been the hardest fight. No, _this _inner conflict was. The fight to get everything back to normal and the search for the answers for the constant questions.

How do you return to a place you had outgrown, where you didn't belong anymore? How, exactly, were you supposed to return when, deep down, you knew that there truly wasn't any going back?

Shuya Nana-rocking-hara had grown up. A little late, in comparison to his late best friend, but that was alright. He had done it. It was time to go on. Move on to a new life with a family of his own. This one didn't need him anymore. Like them, he could get on with his life. A brand new start in a new world part.

For a moment, Shuya was filled with a feeling of heavy dread. Once he left, there was no more being a kid. Off the slope, then he was an adult. Ready to face the world. Always with his eyes and one foot forward, collected enough for anything that came at him. Or, maybe...

_Could_ he go back? Reveal himself now, stay a while, then face the harsh realities of life when he had prepared himself for it? His binoculars caught sight of Ms. Ryoko, sitting as angelic as ever as she held a baby close. He grimaced, remembering Yonemi Kamon's words during the introductory phase.

_"So pink, young master,"_ The monster had said, licking his top lip. Shuya and Nobu weren't able to owe up to their promise of protecting Ms. Ryoko forever. She had been defiled, ruined by the twisted man. And, yet, she still held the same blissful smile as ever as she got on by. The woman loved her job, loved making people happy, loved to show people that she cared. Of all people in the world, Ms. Ryoko Anno had deserved it the least.

A truck drove up nearby. A man exited, clad in a cheap jacket that fit tightly around the wrists. He looked young, about Ms. Ryoko's age, with a grin even goofier than Yoshitoki's. At sight of Ms. Ryoko, his eyes lit up. As did hers at the sight of him. It was love. No doubt about it, t'was as genuine as the stars in the nightsky. Shuya's smile rivaled only the ones the couple were sharing. She had found love afterall in this gentleman, and had gone on with her life even after the disaster. Shu was glad.

Now, he knew it. It was time to go. Time to face the unknown, throw your face back, soak up the sun, and grow three inches taller. Oh, yeah, steady as he goes. Shuya tipped up his baseball cap as a nod to the happy pair, then he was off.

Ms. Ryoko always had told him that when one door closed, another one opened.

Shuya walked through the open door with Noriko Nakagawa by his side.

It was the beginning of a new start. Prelude to the next chapter of his life. And, boy, was he more than ready for it.

_Hold my hand, Noriko,  
__'Cause we're going to be going places, girl.  
__It's us against the world now.  
__Let's keep running and go.  
__'Till we can't go no more.  
Forever for destiny, run!__

* * *

_

**A/N:** I'm trying to get back into writing fanfiction for Battle Royale. I'm a little rusty, as you can probably see, so a few reviews would be great. 

I really hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome with open arms, and kind of help to fuel me to write. So, yeah. XD

Thank you.

And the disclaimer...it goes without saying.

_Aftermath: Completed January 28th, 2006_


End file.
